Alfie's Secret
by applesngrapes
Summary: Alfie Lewis has a secret that no one knows. Not even Jerome, his best friend, or his girlfriend, Amber Millington. What happens when Fabian finds out? Rated T for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my entery for Fabes999's contest.**

_Alfie Lewis has a secret. He never told anyone about, not even Jerome, his best friend, or his girlfriend, Amber Millington. But what happens when Fabian finds out?_

**Alfie's Secret: Chapter 1**

_**Alfie's POV**_

I was walking to school with my girlfriend, Amber, also known as the most amazing girl in the world. We were holding hands and talking.

"That's so funny!" she laughed after I told her a joke. I laughed with her. When she calmed down, she said, "Okay, seriously, do you have any secrets to tell me? Because, I'm not gonna tell anyone. I_ never _tell a secret."

"N...no, Ambs, I've told you everything," I stuttered. I did have _one_ secret I haven't told her, but I've never told anyone that. Not even Jerome.

"Are you sure? You don't seem very sure," Amber said. She gave me a suspicious look.

"I'm positive," I said, avoiding her eyes. We were at the school now. Nina saved me from being questioned more when we passed her in the hall and Amber went to talk to her.

"Hey, mate," I said as I came up to Fabian in the hallway.

"Hey, Alfie," he responded. I quickened my pace to catch up with him.

"Quick question; Is there anymore of this...mystery stuff happening, or is it all over?" I asked.

"I think Nina wants to have a Sibuna meeting to discuss that," he said, not looking at me.

"You okay, mate?" I asked.

"Yeah, fine," he said. Just then, Mick caught up with us.

"Hey, guys," he said.

"Hey," Fabian and I said in unison.

"Mick, do you know what's wrong with Fabian?" I asked Mick.

Mick glanced at Fabian. "Oh, that?" he asked, pointing to Fabian's face. "He wants to ask Nina out, but gets scared or interupted every time he tries. Fabian's cheeks turned a bit pink.

"No, I'm don't. I'm not trying to," Fabian said, still avoiding eye contact.

"Yes. you do," Mick said. Suddenly, the bell rang. _Saved by the bell_, I thought.

I sat next to Jerome, who was at our usual table, early. Weird. He was staring off into space.

"Jerome," I said. His eyes shifted from nowhere to me.

"What?" he asked, some edge in his voice.

"What are you doing here so early?" I asked, sitting next to him.

"Just felt like it," he said, turning away from me.

"You okay, mate?" I asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine," he said sacastically.

"Okay, dude, what's..." I was interupted my Mr. Winkler.

"Morning, guys!" Mr. Winkler said happily.

"Morning," we all moaned.

"Today we will..." that was when I zoned out and set sail into the sea of my mind. Jerome was upset about something, and it's either me or because of me; or both.

Then, I had a thought. We could pass notes. Wouldn't be as effective with paper though, but it was worth a shot.

I wrote, _what's wrong?_ and slid the paper over to Jerome. He picked up the paper and read. Then he wrote something. He slid it back over to me. _Nothing_, he had written.

I decided it would be easier to talk to him in person, with my voice. So I waited.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, the bell rang. We all stood up and gathered our things. Jerome was the first one out of the room, then a few people from other houses. I quickly followed after Jerome, but was stopped by Amber.

"Beau, where are you going in such a hurry?" she asked.

"Jerome's been acting strange," I told her. "I want to find out what's going on." I pulled away from Amber, feeling like a jerk in the process, and tried to find Jerome in the sea of students. No Jerome. No Jerome anywhere.

I decided to go back to the house and look for him. I went straight to our room and opened the door. No Jerome.

I knocked on the bathroom door. No Jerome.

I had no idea where he was. Next class would start soon, and I still needed my books. _If he's not in class, I'll make up an excuse and go find him_, I thought and headed back to the school.

When Alfie walked into class, there was Jerome, sitting in the same table in the back, an empty chair next to him.

**Now it seems like Jerome has a secret. But is that all an illusion? To make you confused? Hmmm...**

**Please review.**

***~apples~***


	2. Chapter 2

**Alfie's Secret: Chapter 2**

_**Alfie's POV**_

I walked up to Jerome. "Where were you between classes?" I asked him.

"Oh, you know, around," he answered, putting his hands behind his head.

"You weren't at you locker; you weren't at the house; you weren't in the hallway; where were you?" I asked again.

"I was at the bike shed, making sure all of our bikes were okay," he responded. _Yeah, right_, I thought.

"Really, Jerome. I know you don't care much about other people, especially other people's things," I said, taking my seat next to him.

Before he could answer, Amber turned around to face us and said, "Beau, I want to talk to you after class, okay?"

"Okay, Ambs," I said, fake smiling. She smiled back then turned around. I turned back to Jerome. "I thought we were mates,"

"We are mates," Jerome said.

"Then why won't you tell me?" I asked.

"Good morning, class!" Mrs. Andrews said.

"Morning," we all mumbled.

"I'll tell you after class. Meet me by my locker after you finish with whatever Amber wants you to do," Jerome whispered.

"Okay, we'll start off today with..."

_**~After Class~**_

"There you are! I was begining to worry!" Amber said as I approached her.

"What did you want to talk about?" I asked.

"Well, I wanted to know when we were going to go on our second date," she said.

"Oh, how about this Friday night?" I asked her as she took my hand.

"Okay!" she said, a little to loudly. A few people looked at us in the hallway.

"Okay, I'll see you later then," I said, giving her a quick peck on the cheek. I walked to Jerome's locker. He was waiting for me.

"Okay, tell me," I said.

"Come on," he said, walking toward the door. I hesitantly followed.

When we got to the bike shed, he said, "Over here." He pointed toward a tree nearby. He walked over to it and quickly jumped up, grabing onto a branch. He pulled himself up. bracing his foot on another branch. His other hand shot up to another branch, and he pulled up again. Then he pulled something out of his pocket and set it in a branch. Then, he jumped down and came back over to me.

"Slip of paper. I want to see if someone can find it," he said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Just because," he said, heading back in the direction of the school. I looked at the tree, the branch where he left the note. I looked back to Jerome. He would figure out I wasn't following him soon, so I decided I would come back. I hoped that whoever he really left that note for wouldn't have gotten it yet.

_**~After school~**_

I walked toward the bike shed. I wanted to find out what Jerome's note had said. When I reached the tree, I realized someone was climbing it, much like Jerome had. It was a girl. I couldn't tell who, though.

She pulled the slip of paper out and jumped down. She unfolded it and read it. Then she took out a slip of paper and wrote on it. Then she stuck it in the same place Jerome had put his. When she turned around, I dove into some bushes to hide from her.

After she was out of sight, I walked over to the tree and climbed it. When I reached the branch where her note was, I pulled it out and unfolded it.

It read, _tonight? okay, let's meet at midnight. Wear something nice. -P_

_What?_, I thought. _P? Who the heck is P?_ Then something dawned on me. Could _P_ be Patricia?

**And that's it for now. This will probably be a 10 chapter story at the most.**

**Please Review!**

***~apples~***


	3. AN 1

**Sorry, this isn't a chapter. I need you guys to vote on a poll on profile before I post the next chapter. After all, P might be Patricia, but are the notes just friendly things or something more?**

**Thanks!**

***~apples~***


	4. The real Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, okay?**

**Alfie's Secret: Chapter 3**

_**Alfie's POV**_

I stood there by the tree for a while. I would glance down at the note every few minutes then my mind would start reeling. Patricia. Jerome was dating Patricia? How messed up was that?

_Wait, _I thought. _Maybe I'm confused. What if I'm just intercepting this wrong?_

I decided that I would stuff the note back and stay up 'til midnight to see what Jerome would do.

When I reached the house, it was 6:00 P.M.

"Where have you been!" Victor boomed as I came through the door.

"Oh, I was just studying my notes for our science test tomorrow," I said. It wasn't a total lie. We did have a test tomorrow.

"Oh, Alfie, sweetie. There your are! We've been so worried!" Trudy exclaimed, coming into the foyer.

"Yeah, I was studying at school," I told her. "I'm going to go change clothes." I walked toward my room. No Jerome. What a surprise.

I was wearing a graphic T-shirt, blue jeans, and black sneakers.

When I walked into the dining room, only Jerome and Patricia were wearing their school uniforms. Where had they been?

"...true! I'm serious!" Mick said. Everyone laughed. Except me, obviously.

"What are we talking about?" I asked, taking my usual seat.

"Mick reckons that his dad has been to every city in Europe," Fabian said.

"He has! Really!" Mick said. He was laughing himself.

"Yeah, right," I said.

As I was about to sit down, Amber asked, "Alfie, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure," I answered. We walked out into the hallway. "What is it?"

"Where are we going for our date? I want to know so I know what to wear," she said.

"Oh, it's a surprise," I said.

"Okay, but is it some place fancy...do I need to wear a dress?"

"Nothing too flashy, but not too casual either," I said. "More like a natural setting, I guess."

"Okay." She pecked me on the cheek and walked back into the dining room. I quickly followed after her.

_**~After Supper, 11:50 p.m.~**_

I heard shuffling. I opened my eyes and saw Jerome climbing out of his bed and walking to the wardrobe.

He pulled out a white (I think, it was hard to tell in the dark) button-down shirt a tie, and black (I think) slacks. He walked out of the room, grabbing some shoes on the way out. Sneaky. Very sneaky.

I crept out of my room slowly, barely peeking my head out. I saw the bathroom door shut. I quickly grabbed some jeans, a T-shirt, and a jacket. I slipped on my sneakers and peeked my head out again. Nothing.

I looked to the right just in time to see someone climb out the window. I snuck after them and climbed out the window. I saw two figures on the edge of the woods. I ducked behind some bushes.

Finally, the figures moved into the woods. I tip-toed after them.

It took what seemed like forever to reach the place whare they had stopped. They were sitting on a bench next to the small lake in the middle of the woods. I was close enough that I could hear them pretty well, but not close enough for them to notice me.

"I'm still not sure we should be doing this," a girl's voice said.

"Hey, it'll be alright," another voice said. Now that was definately Jerome's voice.

"Maybe we should just tell them. I don't like keeping this a secret," she said.

"Patricia, calm down. Everything will be fine. No need to worry. No one knows anything," Jerome said. Patricia. I was right! Yes!

After a few seconds, I turned to peer through the leaves because I couldn't hear talking anymore. They were snogging. Gross.

Soon, they stood up, took each other's hands, and started back to the house. I slowly followed. I decided to take a short cut to get in front of them so they wouldn't lock me out. I ended up lost. Just my luck.

I was in a weird clearing that I'd never seen before. I decided that if I kept walking, I would eventually get somewhere I recognized.

It was a few hours later when I found the bike shed. Now I knew where I was.

When I got back to Anubis, the sun was rising. I snuck through the window, just like last night. Good thing it was still unlocked.

I stepped into my room to find Jerome asleep. Phew. I shrugged off my jacket and shoes and layed down. I tried to get a few minutes of sleep.

That didn't work out too well. About ten minutes after I had layed down, Jerome's alarm went off. It wasn't even a school day! Ugh! (We don't have school because the teachers were going to some convention thing or something.)

I got up and grabbed some pajamas. I needed to look completely inocent. Jerome probably didn't even notice I wasn't in my bed.

When I had finished changing, I threw my clothes on my bed and walked into the dining room. Jerome, Patricia, Amber, Mick, and Mara were at the table.

"Hey, guys!" I said as I sat down.

"Have you seen Nina and Fabian?" Amber asked me.

"Oh, them? They're hanging out in our room. I think Fabian's trying to ask her out," Mick said.

"Seriously, how do they not know that they're in love with each other! It's so obvious!" Amber exclaimed.

"Ambs, when your in love, your blind to everyone else's feelings, even if it the person you love!" Mara said.

"Yeah, you're right," Amber said. Oh, how I loved that voice.

"They need to just kiss and say they love each other already. If they don't, _I'm_ going to get involved. And that won't be pretty," Patricia said.

"Hey, guys!" Nina said in a sing song voice as she entered. I'll bet a hundred pounds that Fabian somehow choked out "Will you go out with me?"

"Why are you so happy? And where's Fabian?" Amber asked.

"One: No reason. Two: How would I know?" Nina said.

"He asked you out, didn't he?" I heard Ambs whisper to Nina. Nina slightly nodded and sat down in her usual spot.

"Finally! Took him long enough!" Mick said. He must've heard it too.

"What?" Patricia asked.

"Fabes asked Nina out!" Amber practically shouted.

"Finally!" Patricia shouted.

"See? We all knew you liked each other," Amber told Nina. Nina just shook her head and left the room. I saw Fabian walk past the door, a slight blush on his face. Bet he heard what Amber yelled. Heck, I bet everyone withing 100 miles heard her! But I don't care, because she is the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. I like her and she likes me. Which is why I won't tell her my big secret. She would hate me if I did.

**I'll stop here. So, this was kind of a filler chapter. Yes, it's Patrome, but that might change. **_**Might**_** being the opprative word.**

**Please review?**

***~apples~***


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Alfie's Secret: Chapter 4**

_**Alfie's POV**_

I walked through the school hallway to the drama room.

I sat down next to Ambs.

"Hey, beau!" she said as she kissed my cheek.

"Good morning, guys!" Mr. Winkler said.

"Morning," we all moaned.

**~End of Class~**

"I want you all to write down your deepest secret. Tomorrow I'll explain why," Mr. Winkler said. Our deepest secret? I don't think I could do that. But it would feel good to get it off my chest.

I know! I'll write down my deepest secret and another not-so-deep secret. Then I'll decide which one I want to use later.

I walked back to the house by myself. I needed to write down my secrets to get them off my chest.

When I walked in, I saw Patricia walking from mine and Jerome's room and into the dining room. I walked in to my room. Jerome was sitting on the bed.

"Hey, mate!" he said, a little too happily.

"You seem happy," I said, throwing my bag on my bed.

"Yep! I have _no_ Idea why, though," he said, stressing the _no_.

"Jerome, is there someone special?" I asked, taking off my tie and opening my desk drawer for a piece of paper.

"What?" he asked.

"Is there someone you have a crush on? Because, as your best mate, it is my job to know these things." I found a few pieces of paper in the drawer. I took one out and grabbed a pen.

"No. Why?" Jerome was guarded now.

"Sorry, mate. Didn't mean to ruin your good mood. You know, you've been having a lot of good moods lately." I saw Jerome out of the corner of my eye. His expression changed from mad to shocked, then unreadable.

"Well, my life is going great right now." He just stared at me blankly. Finally, he stood up and walked out, already changed.

I wrote down two of my secrets and stuffed them in my bag. I grabbed a T-shirt and jeans to change into. When I was done in the bathroom, I threw my clothes into my bedroom and headed straight for the dining room. I sat down in my usual spot. Everyone else was already there, except Fabian. He was probably doing homework or reading.

"Trudy?" Amber asked. Trudy wasn't in the kitchen, where she usually was at this time. Nina got up and walked into the laundry room.

"Nope, she's not in here," Nina said, coming back into the room.

"I'll go check upstairs," Amber said. She left the room to look for Trudy. Nina took her seat and we waited. And waited. And waited.

"I'm going to go check on her," I said, standing up. Fabian wasn't here either.

I went upstairs to Trudy's room and knocked. No answer. I knocked again, and the door opened a crack. I pushed it open the rest of the way and stepped inside.

"Trudy? Amber?" I called, but no one answered. I turned around and walked to Amber and Nina's room.

"Ambs? You in here?" I asked as I opened the door. She wasn't there either. I opened Patricia and Mara's room. Nope, no one.

I rushed to the attic door. I guess it was Mara's room now, but whatever. I threw open the door and climbed the steps. No one. As I turned to run back downstairs, I heard knocking. I turned around, and realized the knocking was coming from behind the secret panel (it had been fixed).

I ran over to it and started to push. I knew it wouldn't work, but I still tried. Just when I was about to give up, it swung open and I was pushed inside. It closed very quickly.

"Alfie!" Amber screamed. She knelt beside me. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I guess." I sat up. Trudy was there too.

"Did you see who pushed you, sweetie?" Trudy asked.

"No." I reached into my pocket for my phone, but it wasn't there. Then I remembered I left it in my bag. Oh, great.

"Do you have your phone?" Amber asked hopefully.

"No, I left it in my bag downstairs," I said.

"Oh no!" Amber slumped. "I forgot mine too."

_**~Nina's POV~**_

Still no sign of Alfie, Amber, Trudy, or Fabian. I was getting really worried.

"I'm going to go look for them," I said.

"I'll come too. I have a feeling we shouldn't go one by one," Jerome said, standing up.

"Okay, let's go check Fabian's room." We walked to Fabian's room and walked in. Fabian was sleeping in his bed. I shook him gently. "Fabian," I whispered. "Fabian," I whispered again, louder. Jerome shook Fabian violently.

"What?" Fabian asked, sitting up. When he noticed us, he asked, "What time is it?"

"Time for suppper, but we can't find Trudy. Then Amber went looking for her and never came back. Then Alfie went looking, and he hasn't come back," I said.

"Maybe they're in the attic." Fabian stood up.

"Why would Trudy be up there?" Jerome asked.

"Maybe someone was up there and she went to investigate. Same for Amber and Alfie," Fabian exlained.

"Well, then let's go check," I said, walking towards the stairs. They followed closely behind me.

When we got to the attic door, turned the knob to find it unlocked. I opened it and walked up the stairs. No one was up here.

"Maybe they're in your room," Jerome said.

"Maybe they're behind the panel," I said, pulling out my locket.

"Why would they be there? Only you can open it," Jerome said.

"The house could have done it. It opened the passage to the cellar," I said. I walked over and pressed my locket up against the Eye of Horus indentation. It glowed red, then opened. I saw Amber, Alfie, and Trudy before it shut again.

"Fabian, get the piece of wood we use to hold it open," I said. When he found it, I said, "Now get ready to shove it in there." I opened the panel again and Fabian jammed the wood in.

"Nina!" Amber said, rushing out and hugging me." Thank you so much!"

"My pleasure," I said. Trudy and Alfie came out. A question accured to me. "How did you get in there?" I asked.

"I don't know. I heard knocking, so I pushed on it. Then, when it opened, for some strange reason, I was pushed inside. It closed before I saw who it was," Alfie said.

"That's odd," Fabian said.

"Yeah. I say we go back downstairs before something happens to all of us," Amber said. Suddenly, the house started to shake. We all got to the ground. "Oh no!" Amber screamed over the rumble. Suddenly, the floor gave.

_**~Alfie's POV~**_

We all fell. Amber was screaming as we fell. The last thing I remember was hitting my head, hard. Then everything went black.


	6. Chapter 5

**Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I've just gotten sooo side-tracked. Anyway, here's the disclaimer, then the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Alfie's Secret: Chapter 5**

_**Patricia's POV**_

We all heard a loud thump and rock falling that sounded a lot like a floor giving into too much weight. I ran up the stairs as fast as I possibly could. When I reached the last step, I looked up, intending to head to the girls' corridor, only to find the floor of the attic in its place . I screamed.

Mara came up behind me. I looked over to her, only to see her jaw dropped, eyes wide and full of fear.

"Oh no," Mick said, scrambling over to where the corridor used to be. "Guys!" he yelled. He started moving through the rubble, looking for everyone. I made myself start looking too.

"Fabian!" Joy yelled. She was in tears, as was Mara. I was about to be, but I didn't want to cry infront of them; even though they would completely understand. "Amber! Trudy! Jerome!" she yelled.

"Nina! Alfie!" I yelled. Joy had said everyone else. That's when I saw a hand underneath a part of the floor. "Guys!" I screamed. "I found someone!" Mick scrambled over to help while Joy and Mara were looking for the others.

Mick and I pushed the piece of rubble off of the body. It was Nina. "Nina!" I yelled. Now I was crying. Her head was bleeding a lot. I pulled out my phone and dialed the hospital.

"Hello?" a woman asked.

"Help! M-My friends, they've...they've been p-practically crushed by a f-floor giving way! Please, you-you have to help!" I said in between my sobs.

"Okay, okay darling. Tell me where you are and I'll send some ambulances your way," she said calmly. _How can she be calm?,_ I think.

I told her where we were and she said the ambulances would be by shortly, considering we were fairly close the the hospital.

"I found someone!" Joy yelled. Mick rushed over to help her move the floor. "It's Fabian!" she yelled. Mara put a hand to her mouth, tears flowing rapidly down her face.

"Mara, help us! We can't find them in time if you don't!" I yelled. Mara shook her head, but stepped forward and started looking. By now I was crying so much that I could barely see. I quickly wiped the tears away and saw a shoe. Alfie's shoe. "Alfie!" I yelled.

Joy came over to help me and we moved the beams and boards off of him. We moved his still body over to the clear part of the highway with everyone elses. Then we heard the ambulances. "The ambulances!" Mara yelled, running downstairs to show them where to go.

I heard heavy footsteps up the stairs. About 6 pairs of EMT's were here, and a few police officers. None of us stopped looking. The EMT's took Alfie, Fabian, adn Nina down to the ambulances. The others started to help looking, as did the police officers.

In about five minutes, we had found everybody. I walked downstairs and watched as they took Amber, the last one we found, out to the ambulance. Mara stood next to me, a hand over her mouth. Mick put his arm around her, and I saw that he had tears running down his face at about the same speed as Mara's. But Mick wasn't sobbing.

When I had stopped crying for a few seconds, I called a taxie and he took us the the hospital.

I walked up to the front desk. "I'm looking for my friends, Nina Martin, Fabian Rutter, Amber Millington, Trudy Rehman, Alfie Lewis, and Jerome Clarke? Do you know where they are?"

"Hold on," the woman said. She typed a few things into her computer. "Yes, all of them are in the intensive care unit. That's all I have of them right now."

"Oh, okay. If you get new word on how they're doing, could you tell me? My name's Patricia," I asked.

"Sure," she said. I walked over to where Mara, Mick, and Joy were sitting in the waiting room.

"Well?" Joy asked impatiently.

"They're in the intenstive care unit. That's all I know," I said. I took the seat next to her and sat back, trying to go over what just happened-how it could have happened.

It felt like hours before I heard the woman at the desk call me up. "Yes?" I said as I walked up to her.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news. Trudy Rehman isn't doing well; neither is Nina Martin. Fabian Rutter and Amber Millington have been stabilized and are in their rooms. There's no word on Alfie Lewis or Jerome Clarke," she said. She gave me a sympathetic smile.

"Okay. Thank you. Um, do you think I could have the room numbers? If I can visit them?" I asked.

"I don't think you can see them just yet. The doctors want to run a few more tests before anyone sees them," she said.

"Okay. If you get word on the others..." I didn't need to finish. She nodded and I sat back down next to Joy.

"D-Did they s-say anything?" Mara asked, her sobs quieter.

"Trudy and Nina aren't doing well; Fabian and Amber are okay; they don't know anything about Alfie or Jerome," I told her. Another tear ran down my face.

Joy started tapping her foot like she always did when she was nervous. After about five minutes of it, Mick said, "Enough Joy! It's annoying!" He took a breath. "Sorry. I'm just worried."

"It's okay. We all are." Joy rubbed Mick's shoulder. I think I saw a hint I jealousy in Mara's eyes but it was gone so quickly I can't be sure if it was there or not.

After about two hours, the woman at the desk called me back. "Yes." I said as I approached.

"You can see...Fabian Rutter and Amber Millington now; Trudy Rehman has got worse; Nina Martin has gotten better; Alfie Lewis has been stabilized; Jerome Clarke is..." She stopped.

"Jerome is...what. Jerome is what!" I yelled, panicked.

"Ah, here we go! I found his file; sorry about that. He is okay. Not stabilized, but not bad either."

"Good. I thought you were going to say...nevermind." I walked away from the desk. I walked over to my friends. "We can see Fabian and Amber. Alfie is stabilized. Trudy is worse; Nina is better. Jerome is okay."

"Oh no! Not Trudy! I need her!" Mick said. I glared at him and slapped his arm. "Well, who else is going to cook for us!"

"Mick! She's just been almost crushed by a floor, and all you care about is that you won't have someone to make you food?" Mara yelled. Some people looked over at us. Mara stomped off, which was useless because she didn't know the room number.

I caught up with her and took all of them to Amber and Fabian's room. When we stepped in the door, I saw that a small curtain was supposed to be like a wall.

"Patricia! Mara! Mick! Joy!" Amber said excitedly. Fabian was looking out the large window on his side of the room. He glanced at us, smiled for a second, then turned back to the window without a word.

I walked over to Amber and hugged her.

"Hey, Fabes!" Joy said. She opened her arms to hug him, but he didn't look at her. He just stared out the window. "Something wrong?" She put her arms down.

Silence. "You can talk, can't you?" I asked walking over to his bed.

"I can talk; just don't want to," he said, so quietly that only Joy and I heard it.

"He's worried about Nina," Amber said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"She's doing better," I said, trying to give him some comfort.

"I know. But she's not stabilized yet, is she." He said. It wasn't a question.

Joy put her hand on Fabian's, but he moved it away. He obviously didn't want to be touched right now - at least not by Joy. But I _completely _understood.

"How's Alfie doing? Jerome? Trudy?" Amber asked. I turned to face her.

"Alfie's stabilized, Jerome...well, he's not bad, but he's not good either. Trudy is...doing bad. Getting worse, actually," I said. Amber's face looked sad when I told her about Trudy.

"Oh, I hope their okay," she said, looking down at her hands.

We stayed and talked with them - by _them_, I mean Amber - for half an hour or so, then we went to visit Alfie.

"Hey, Alfie!" I said as we stepped inside.

"Guys! Finally, someone to talk to!" he said happily. We all laughed.

"So, how you feeling?" Mara asked.

"Oh, you know, few broken bones, headache, the normal side effects of almost getting crushed by floor," he said, that little joker twinkle in his eyes. I smiled at it.

I mentally smacked myself. _I can't fall for Alfie,_ I thought. _He's...Alfie_. Amber would be _so_ ticked off.

**This is where I'm leaving you. Nothing really happened with Alfie's secret...**_**yet.**_** But that will come. This was mostly so you could find out what happened to them.**

**I want at least 5 reviews before the next update, not any less.**

***~apples~***


	7. Chapter 6

**Again, sorry it took so long to update. I've had Writer's Block, not to mention I had to write this poem for school, which took forever because I can't write a poem to save my life.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis. I if I did, season 3 would be about to premiere.**

**Alfie's Secret: Chapter 6**

_**Fabian's POV**_

I hoped, with all my heart, that Nina would be okay. I didn't want to talk to anyone when they came in, I didn't care what they did. Until Nina was okay, I wasn't going to do anything but stare out this window.

There was a knock on the door, but I didn't turn my head. I heard a click as someone stepped in the room.

"Ms. Millington, Mr, Rutter, are you feeling alright?" said an unfamiliar voice. I looked to see who it was. A doctor. I resumed my window-staring.

"Fine, thank you," Amber said. "Is there any news about our friends?"

"Yes, that's what I came to tell you. Trudy Rehmann is making progress - very little progress, but progress none the less. Jerome Clarke is getting better. Nina Martin has been stabilized," he said.

I let out a sigh of relief; she was okay. Nina was okay.

"Ms. Martin has been moved into a room with Alfie Lewis," he said, reading off his clipboard.

As he was about to leave, Amber said, "Wait! Do you think I could switch rooms with her? Fabian's dying to see her, and I really want to see Alfie."

"I'll see what I can do." He walked out of the room.

"Yes!" I whisper-yelled, punching the air. "She's okay!"

"Yeah, and Trudy and Jerome are going to be okay. They have to be," Amber said. She reached for one of the magazines next to her. I would have rolled my eyes, but I was too excited and happy.

I had just calmed down when the doctor came back in. "Ms. Millington, you can switch rooms with Ms. Martin if you both choose to," he said.

"I choose to!" Amber said, like he should know. "And I know Nina does to."

"Well, some of the nurses will be in here later to move you if she says 'yes' also." He left the room again.

"Nina is _so _going to switch with me. I know she's _dying_ to see you," Amber said. I laughed - her cockiness was so funny sometimes.

About half an hour later, two nurses came in and removed Amber from our room to switch with Nina. A few minutes later Nina was wheeled in.

"Hi!" she said happily, her smile reaching her eyes.

"Hi!" I said in the same context. She laughed, knowing that I was mocking her.

"So, what have you been doing?" she asked.

"Oh, you know, just enjoying the fun things that come with being in the hospital," I said sarcastically. She laughed again.

"Yeah, it sucks," she said.

"Wanna play a game?" I asked.

"Like what?" she asked.

I picked up a pack of cards from the table. "How about war*?"

"Okay." She wheeled a table between us and I separated the deck.

I put my card down first. A ten. Not bad. She layed down her card. A king. Darn it. She took both cards. We played until the doctor came in again.

"How are you two doing?" he asked.

"Good," we said in unison.

"I have an update on your friends. Trudy Rehmann has made a lot of progress, but isn't stabilied. Jerome Clarke has been stablized," he said.

"Yay!" Nina said happily. "I was really worried about them."

"Well, that's all I have to say, if you're both comfortable?"

"Yes, we're fine," I said. He nodded and left. "Where were we?"

_**Alfie's POV**_

"Okay, what do you want to play?" I asked Amber, shuffling the cards.

"Let's play...10,*" she said.

"Okay." I shuffled the cards and layed them out in the form. Then I placed the rest of the cards in the middle. "You start."

We played until about ten o'clock.

Amber yawned. "I'm tired. Time to turn in. I do need my beauty sleep," she said. I smiled.

"You don't need any beauty sleep - you always look beautiful," I said. She blushed a little, then layed her head down to sleep. I did the same. I watched her until I was sure she was asleep, then I let myself drift off into a dreamless sleep.

**First *: For those of you who don't know how to play war, you take a deck of cards, remove the jokers, then split the deck in half. Then you put a stack in front of the other player face down, and do the same for you. Then you both flip a card over. Whoever has the higher card (Ace is the highest, then king, queen, jack, 10, etc.) take the two cards. The first person without any cards loses.**

**Second *:For those of you who don't know how to play ten, you shuffle a deck of cards and place ten cards upside down in front of you, then do the same for the other players. You put the remaining cards in a pile in the middle. Then one person draws a card. If it's a two, you put it in the 2nd spot. (Ace - 1st spot, 3 - 3rd spot, and so on.) Then you take the card under the card you just placed (face up) and put it in the spot it goes in. If that card is a two, a king, or queen, your turn is over. If it's an Ace or a number card, you put it in the spot it goes in unless you already have a card there. Jacks and jokers are like wild cards - you can put them in whatever spot you want. When your turn is over you put the card in your hand face up next to the stack. The next player can either take the card that you just layed down, or draw a new card. The first person with all their cards in a spot wins.**

**So, what did you think? Good chapter? I would love to hear your opinions in a review! Alfie's secret will be revealed soon, I promise. At least, Fabian will find it soon. It won't be revealed until the chapter after Fabian finds it. **


	8. AN 2

**Okay, sorry that this isn't a chapter, but I have something really important to tell you if you don't already know: Nathalia Ramos will not be in season 3 if there is one. She said so herself. She said school was her first priority right now.**

**THis is my personal opinion: she's an actress. She makes a lot of money. Why does she need to go to college; I mean, she could at least put it on hold for season 3. It's not gonna kill her. She can do season 3 and tell the directors that, if there's a season 4, she won't do it. I mean, seriously. Obviously, I'm one of those people who gets ticked off **_**very**_** easily. I have a short temper, okay? Anyway, I'm very upset with her right now. I swear I will never watch a movie she's in again - **_**ever! **_**Okay, yes, it's a bit childish, but she can deal with it. THere's two kind of people on this: my side who says they won't watch a movie she's in, or the other side who says they "understand". I might get over it eventually, but it will take **_**at least **_**two years. **_**At least.**_** I know how to hold a grudge, believe me.**

**I just think she's screwing her castmates because there are also those who apply to the second type (says they "understand") who won't watch HOA because she's not in it. WHo knows? Maybe we'll the the new girl even better than Nina. Maybe she'll be a better actress. DOn't get me wrong, I think Nathalia has gotten better at acting, but they can find someone else. It's just, if there's no Nina, say goodbye to Fabina, which basically screws Fabian. I don't want Fabian to fall for someone else: Nina's his solemate, but then again I kinda do because I don't like Nathalia anymore. She's just getting on my nerves. **

**Just thought I'd let you know. I don't know when I'll update again, considering I'm mad and will be for a while, and I kinda wanna make Nina die or something in my stories, I really don't want to write about her, but I'll have to because two of my stories are about her. I just have to tell myself "Nina's a fictional character; she doesn't exist. Nathalia just portrays her, she isn't actually her. Just write what Nina would do; not Nathalia."**

**Sorry about my ranting, and I honestly don't care if you like my opinion or not; it's my opinion. It's not like I care what other people think anyway. So, if you review and I snap at you in a response or something for something you said as a joke, I'm sorry. You'll just have to tell me directly it was a joke. I'm **_**not**_** in a good mood right now.**

***~apples~***


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Okay, so I read this one review from Anonymous, and I wanted to reply to it.**

**No, I didn't quit writing because of Nathalia quiting, which still kinda ticks me off. I quit writing because I got kind of depressed, and I have **_**no**_** idea why. I was just depressed all the time and didn't want to do anything, I didn't want to talk to anyone, I didn't even feel like eating. I'm **_**so**_** sorry I quit writing, and I'm really glad you like my stories.**

**What ended up happening was, I started watching LOK (Legend of Korra), which is a spin-off series of Avatar: The Last Airbender. I don't know if any of you watch it, but it's an awesome cartoon.**

**Anyway, I started watching that, and, as I got more excited about it, I got less and less depressed. I don't know, I guess it was something new to obsess over. **

**So, now, I'm back. And thank you for reviewing, and I promise I will update my other stories ASAP!**

**Okay, this is the chapter where the Anubis students go back to the house. I'm still debating on what to do with Trudy, so she **_**might**_** stay there awhile.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, I promise you.**

**Alfie's Secret: Chapter 7**

_**Alfie's POV**_

"Ah, it's good to be back!" I said, hopping to the kitchen on my crutches. I was starving. Hospital food_ sucks_. No joke. Mick was right behind me.

"Mick, Alfie! Do you _ever _stop eating?" Mara whined.

"Yes, when we're sleeping," Mick said. I laughed, then almost choked on my food.

Mara, Amber, and Joy rolled their eyes. No one else was around. I asumed they all went back to their rooms.

"I'm going to find Nina. There's no way she can get up those stairs on crutches," Amber said.

"I'll come with you," Joy said.

"Me too," Mara said, following them out. When they were gone, I laughed.

"They really don't want to be around us when we're eating," I said.

"I'm okay with it. It's hard to be romantic with Mara when my mouth is full," Mick said. I swallowed, then smiled to myself.

"I'll bet," I said, shoving a piece of chocolate cake in my mouth.

"Hey, guys, have you seen-" Fabian started but was cut off when Amber stomped in the room.

"Fabian Rutter, you get up there right now and talk to your girlfriend!" she yelled.

"Amber, Nina said she didn't want any fighting," Mara said as she trudged in behind Amber.

"I'm not fighting; I was yelling. There _is _a difference, your know," Amber said, placing a hand on her hip.

"Fine. I was looking for her, actually," Fabian said, turning to walk out of the room.

"Of course you were," Amber said under her breath as Fabian left the room. She rolled her eyes. Then she leaned over and whispered something to Mara. I heard, "All bo...are...ke th...don't..tru...em." They both giggled.

"What was that Ambs?" I leaned over the counter towards her.

"Nothing, Alfie." She kissed my nose and left the room. Mara lingered for a second longer, then followed her. "I can't be sure-" I told Mick, "But I think she was talking about us."

"They were probably talking about how awesome we are at kissing," Mick joked. I laughed.

_**Fabian's POV**_

"Hey, Nines," I said as I walked into her and Amber's room.

"Hey," she said. She was obviously thinking about something, judging by the way she was playing with her fingers and avoiding eye contact, signs that she was nervous.

"You okay?" I asked, taking a seat next to her. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to me. She rested her head on my shoulder.

"I'm just thinking about who would've - could've - locked everyone in that room. It makes no sense. I mean, I'm the only one who can open it, right?" she asked, removing her head from my shoulder to look me in the eyes.

"I used to think so, but now I'm not so sure. I mean, there's no possible way anyone besides you could open it, but it looks like that theory is thrown out the window."

"Yeah, I know. And I'm freaking out because of it," she said. She layed her head back on my shoulder and closed her eyes. In a few minutes, I knew she was asleep by her steady breathing. I knew that if I moved, I would wake her, so I didn't. It's not like she was sitting on my arm or anything, so it didn't really matter.

About an hour later, Nina was still asleep on my shoulder. I heard Victor do his ten o'clock spiel, and I hoped he wouldn't make sure everyone was in their rooms.

After a few minutes, I started to fall asleep as well.

_**Alfie's POV**_

Mick and I snuck back to the kitchen about five minutes after Victor's spiel. "I wonder what happened to the girls," I told Mick, after swallowing a piece of my turkey sandwich.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Don't know. They're probably in their rooms, talking about girly stuff."

"Yeah, true. But I'm still going to look," I said, eating the rest of my sandwich.

I sneaked* up the stairs. I opened Amber and Nina's door. I didn't see Amber, but when I turned to see if Nina was there (to see if she knew where Amber was), I saw her and Fabian. Sleeping. It was kinda cute, actually.

I quietly shut the door and crept to Mara, Joy, and Patricia's room. I knocked, and Patricia opened the door, obviously annoyed that someone was knocking on her door when she was sleeping.

"Hey, Patricia. Is Amber in here?" I asked, peeking around her shoulder, but I couldn't see anyone.

"Yes, Fabian was in Nina's room and he never came out so she didn't go back in and she sleeping in our room tonight. Bye." She shut the door in my face.

"Well, then." I turned around and walked my "offended walk" to the end of the hall. I slowly opened the door and peaked out. Victor was asleep. I snuck out and back to my room.

When I was back in my room, I remembered I had my secrets that I had written for class in my pockets. But I only had one. Oh no, I lost my _big _secret. Not good. At all.

***-I don't know if "sneaked" is proper English or not, but they used it in the show, so...**

**Anyway, thanks for reading this chapter. Sorry if it's short, little bit of writers block.**

**Please review!**

***~apples~***


	10. AN 3

**Okay, so as you all know, I haven't posted in a while. I am soooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry. It's just that I have been so busy with school and all this other crap that's going on in my life. **

**So, this is why I haven't been posting: My uncle died from a skin disease - took me a while to get over it. Then school was crazy. And during the school year my friend Abbi died from cancer. And then I started playing on this travel softball team. And I'm in Khoury League. Also, my computer quit working, and I ****_still _****haven't gotten a new power cord for it, so I won't be updating for a while, but when I do update again, the chapter will be long, I promise. I've also had a lot of time to read and I have many books left to read - just not enough money to buy them...**

**Yeah, so, so sorry about not updating, but I have a pretty crappy life right now. And busy. Sorry again.**

***~applesngrapes~***


End file.
